Dark Creators
"We once sought to bring our aid to a cold and darkened world. We believed we could use our knowledge to liberate others from their ignorance and bring an end to conflict. By the power of our wisdom, we sought to dispell all darkness from the minds of men. '' ''But that was a very long time ago and we are much wiser now." The Dark Creators are an ancient Chapter of Adepts who seek out power for supposedly for the purpose of self-empowerment and for bettering the world. Tales of occultism, forbidden science and, sadly, Infernalism are rife within their ranks and this has led to the Chapter being viewed with suspicion. The Dark Creators are often powerful individuals but they are plagued by shadowy secrets and few people trust someone who associates with such a group. As such, most Dark Creators prefer to keep their membership in the Chapter under wraps. Facts: -Dark Creators are Adepts who follow a path of self-empowerment. They seek to build themselves up, often by any means necessary. They believe that real change in the world comes from the bottom up, and so they espouse a philosophy of seeking to better one's self. If all individuals in a community are properly looking to themselves, society as a whole will be better for it, since what is a community but the sum of its individuals? -The Dark Creators are (allegedly) founded by none other than Lilith herself. Of course, there are other tales involving mythic beings as the true founder of the Chapter, but the story of Lilith being the first of the Dark Creators is probably the most popular and long-standing one. -Contrary to the name of the Chapter, Creator Adepts only make up a portion of the Dark Creator's overall membership. The Dark Creators have a truly varied recruitment roster and they draw in Adepts essentially from all Orders, although the Arcane, Scholastic, and Military Orders do show up the most. -Given their dark demeanor and insufferable philosophy, you'd think that Dark Creators would be pariahs in the Adept community. And they often are. However, the thing about having such a hardcore philosophy is that they often get results. Dark Creators routinely accomplish challenges that other Adepts would balk at. -Both the Covenant Network and the Illuminati are successor Chapters to the Dark Creators. Both of whom are said to be on good terms with their parent Chapter. -Remember that the term 'Dark Creator' only comes from their dark path of self-empowerment. Dark Creators do not serve the Darkness itself and are opposed to it - if for no other reason than they recognize that the Darkness would see them and all Adepts destroyed. -Dark Creators, despite having a philosophy that stresses the individual over the group, can work together marvelously. So long as they have a shared vision and goal to unite them. -Dark Creators are often more willing to make the hard decisions that other Adepts are ethically confused over. Chapter Organization: The nominal Title for a leader of the Dark Creators is Magister. There is no strict code of how to choose who is Magister, more often than not they are simply elected and serve until elected out. Groups of Magisters who have agreed to work together form an Enclave, with most Enclaves choosing to remain in one area. A few Enclaves are actually mobile and move around on a yearly basis but this is rare. Ideals At The Door: The Dark Creators have little need for high-minded ideals and people's fantasies of how the world should be. For the Dark Creators, all that matters is the here and now. Whatever runs the world, what is is what is. Grief and mourning is the loss of time that could have been better spent on productive work elsewhere. Because of this stoic mindset, Dark Creators tend to look with disdain on those who display overt emotion over the state of world. Fear To Tread: In their quest for greater knowledge and power, Dark Creators inevitably find themselves trespassing in places that others would fear to tread. Whether you consider this a boon or bane to the lifestyle of the Chapter is moot, for the Dark Creators are quite committed to their cause and are willing to risk themselves in the pursuit of power. Which is admirable in the face of the Chapter's understandably high mortality rate. While they are powerful, most Dark Creators tend to have shortened lifespans thanks to their dark dealings. Hard Pragmatism: The Dark Creators are unflinching pragmatists. They are grim individuals, often paranoid and who routinely delve into the Occult and unknown in their quest for more power. They have no time for the loftier ideals of society at large, which they regard as being little more than whimsical wish-fulfillment. However, despite all their grimness, Dark Creators are still capable of love and compassion. Like all Adepts, they desire a better world. But they've seen the hard reality of life and realize that cold, hard survivalism dominates the world. Secrecy Above All Else: It should go without saying that a Chapter like the Dark Creators will jealously guard its hoard of knowledge and will not part with it easily. You'd probably have an easier time getting a Seneschal to part with some of their money before getting a member of the Dark Creators to cough up some of their collected occult lore. Links: -https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Antihero[[Category:Creator]] Category:Chapter Category:Dark Creators